


Pieces of the same puzzle

by EthanolMusket



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, JuHaku, M/M, i might make some of them longer, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanolMusket/pseuds/EthanolMusket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompts and drabbles from requests I take on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreamwalker

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to archive my drabbles here, since it's way more organized. These are some requests I received from tumblr, mostly focusing on Juhaku. They are oneshots and different from each other (timeline, AU, etc.), but some of them I like enough and might make longer versions of them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

He ran down the dark alley as fast as his legs and wind magic could take him, the soles of his feet weren’t touching the ground anymore, the puddles on the ground reflected the bright neon lights up high in the city, which help lighten the way to the central tower of the metropolis. He knew he was being chased, each time they got closer and closer to him, each and every time they found him quicker than before. Judal knew he couldn’t afford worrying about that, not when the time was dire and running thin right before his eyes.

The towers were collapsing, but the debris didn’t touch the floor, some parts of the city started defragmenting slowly while the others remained as normal as a big city at night could be. The main tower came in sight, that was his cue as he leaped upwards, into the night’s sky, floating higher and higher, looking back out of the corner of his eye, to see were his pursuers were. The shadows stared at him from the ground, they didn’t have eyes but he could still feel their ill intentions piercing through him.

_-Don’t stare too intently at the shadows, or they’ll consume you-_ he remembered the mysterious man’s voice, as clear as if it had been yesterday. It may have, or years ago. Who really knew in ephemeral worlds like these.

 Not even them could manipulate entirely the mechanics of them, which Judal was grateful for, or it would have been over a long while ago. Manipulating dreams was tricky, and it had taken him a very long, long  time to achieve it, and yet, he couldn’t control them in their totality. Not when the dream didn’t belong to him, heck, even manipulating his own dreams was hard, or so he thought, he couldn’t remember how it felt to dream, ironically.

Judal landed on the roof of the ominous tower as gracefully as a falling feather, the wind playing with his hair and coat almost happily, until it howled softly, warning him.

“You really made it here, but it seems time is up” a voice, a somewhat familiar voice, like he had heard it in another lifetime...

“So you know about the dream? Are you with them?” Judal faced the man standing behind him. He had golden eyes and amethyst hair...so familiar...he closed his eyes and for a moment he could smell the ocean, he could see a shiny sun and then a dark, barren world.

“Sinbad...” he whispered as the other smiled.

“It would have been disappointing if you had forgotten me so easily, has that much time passed?”

“You have no idea...” the young man chuckled and then smiled widely. “…so are you really the Sinbad I know?”

“As in, I’m not part of this dream? No I am not, and yes, I am the Sinbad you know, Judal”

“What are you doing here?” Judal’s eyes narrowed. “And don’t play fool with me, I know you’re with them, I know what you’re trying to do, and even though your intentions are good, they are going to fuck everything up, you know?”

“I’d know, Judal... I understand you are confused, but you have to know, the only way to achieve a better world is through change...come with me, you’ve always wanted to work together, didn’t you? Now it’s the time...lend me your power, we will create a better world”

Sinbad’s smile was bright, so bright it cleared the dark sky, leaving an infinity of blue oceans over their heads, the clouds almost looked like waves, swaying softly and comfortably, as in a harmonious dance with their new surroundings. It would be a bizarre image to see the ocean in the sky, but Judal had seen worst.

Had this happened some years before, Judal would have grabbed his hand immediately, he would have had surrendered his entire being to this man. But it wasn’t like that anymore. And he had someone else he had to find at all costs.

“I can’t follow you, not anymore” he shrugged. “We have different goals...and I will not stop...and neither will you” there was a thundering sound and Judal looked at how the tower started breaking down, slowly...the dream was ending.

“I see, but you have no option, you need to open the portal up here to jump to another dream and I won’t allow that. So your options right now are to come with me or embrace the dream of death...and I’m sure you don’t want that last one...not again at least”

“You’re not even trying to hide you’re with them, huh?” Judal grinned widely. “Come with you? I know what you want from me, your only access to that place...tough chance…because I’d choose the dream of death again before betraying myself”

With those last words, Judal ran as fast as he could to the edge and jumped to the abyss down, the city had vanished and there was a black void devouring all the remaining debris, he hugged his messenger bag tightly against his chest, falling quickly, red eyes shutting, his mind going blank.

Sinbad ran to the edge of the tower, reaching for him in vain.

“Judal! You won’t make it! Not when the dream is ending!”

Judal opened his eyes and there was a tear in the dream, leaving a bright portal shinning in every color imaginable right below him. Before falling into it, he looked up at the golden eyed man’s surprised face and waved.

“So long!” the portal disappeared the instant Judal fell into it, leaving a perplexed Sinbad looking at the scene.

“You can even move them now...to reach this level of involvement in a dream...you have surprised me, Judal...but I will not stop either, as you mentioned”

Red eyes snapped open, and Judal sat on a bed inside a hospital room. He looked out the window, it looked like a hot summer, cicadas and birds singing cheerfully, the faint noise of cars and laughing kids could be heard. He got up from the bed, holding his bag tightly once more just to feel it had made it safely with him. Judal walked straight for the window, but it was shut with iron bars. Just his luck, though nothing to worry about. He closed his eyes and the bars flew off the window with a noise a bit louder than it should. Trivial things, he thought to himself, as he climbed out of the room.

“Well this new dream looks calmer than the last one...” talking alone was a habit now, one he had learned to love, there was no other alternative than that or going insane from loneliness. This time he was sure he’d find the one he was looking for, this time he’d succeed...or get close to his goal. For now he had to run yet again, as a bunch of doctors and nurses were coming to get him.  

The hospital was in reality a psych ward, and he had just escaped from it. He growled. Another crazy dream lay before him.


	2. Oaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuryuu wants to take revenge on the heinous acts of his mother and looks for help in the least expected of persons. Medieval/inquisition like setting.

The stench of different kinds of incense in the small, wooden house was suffocating and nauseating, he thought he could smell every kind of berries and flowers in existence at the same time. The sweetness was almost drowning him, his eyes fidgeting quickly, the old wooden door seemed more and more inviting each passing second, he could just run to it and escape, but Hakuryuu knew he really couldn’t do that. Not when he had finally found the one he was looking for, and it had not been an easy task...

 Still, the place looked eerie, a small, cottage in the middle of the Forsaken forest, it didn’t help winter was approaching and the wind’s howls sounded like whimpers. Magic filled the place, he was sure of it, the human eye could not see it but he was certain he could feel it entering his body through the thick scent, filling his lungs and running through his veins, making him dizzy, as if he started falling in a deep trance, as if being dragged slowly to a different dimension.

“Visitors usually knock first, it’s the rule”

Hakuryuu could feel his blood pressure drop as he gasped and jumped to the side, he didn’t notice when the other approached him, he thought he was alone, when had someone opened the door and entered the room? He would have noticed eventually…but the first thing he saw was a pair of deep, crimson eyes that seemed to follow his every movement.

“So…you’re the one Zagan told me about?” the young man smirked, obviously amusing himself with his guest’s reaction. He slid his fingers through his silky, raven hair and rested his hands on his hips. “Well, I never get knights as guests…less holy knights like yourself...” he narrowed his eyes and smirked. “You know this is high treason for your people, hmm? Unless, you came here to kill me?” his black eyebrows rose slightly to emphasize the last words in an ironic way, because both of them knew that wasn’t the case at all.

“You know why I came here for” Hakuryuu ventured with a stiff answer, doing his best not to falter. He didn’t believe fighting for his mother’s god, not after all the heinous acts she had committed under his name, he had sworn to secretly despise any teachings passed unto him, to serve under her just to attain revenge one day. But years of lessons of course get somehow engrained in your mind, folklore told beings with red eyes were devils, servers of evil and the enemy, heretics, sorcerers of dark arts that would bring despair to the living. Even if it were true, even if this being had such terrible power, Hakuryuu was willing to make a pact with him, or he tried to convince himself he was willing. Cold sweat beads rolled from his forehead slowly, waiting for the other’s reaction, his hand resting warily near the hilt of his sword.

The other crossed his arms and rested his weight on his right leg, slowly swinging his body sideways, the grin on his face growing wider which just made Hakuryuu more anxious and annoyed somehow.

“The holy knights and their manners… But can I blame you? You are here because you want to destroy your mother” he turned on his heels and walked to a wooden, floating shelf on the room, picking up a small dagger. “And you can’t do it alone, you need my help, because your mother is a powerful witch who haunts her own kin under disguise of that you call ‘goodness’, aren’t I right?” he turned to see Hakuryuu.

“...I see you are well informed. I need a strong sorcerer for this...,my mo-, the high priestess is powerful and I can’t win alone, at least not without recurring to magic. And there are a lot of witches and sorcerers, but I need a chosen one to aid me…the other three serve as priests or counselors of other countries and kings, but not you... you have relinquished your duty as a chosen one to follow your own path...but you are bound by oath that you’ll have to answer to a royal one of the last house you served if they are to seek your guidance, isn’t that right?”

The raven haired boy scoffed softly, tossing the dagger into the air and catching it by its hilt repeatedly. “Chosen one sounds weird, like something a fanatic cultist would say, I’m a witch-king, and I see you are well informed too, Hakuryuu” he smirked. “You seem really decided on doing this, there’s no turning back now and I won’t go easy on you, you know?”

_‘How does he know my name?...well a witch-king would know...wouldn’t him?’_ the prince thought to himself before giving his answer.

“I will do whatever it takes” Hakuryuu clenched his fist, raising it to his chest. “I won’t turn back now” the prince had made his mind, he couldn’t deny, he was still distrustful of such a thing, but there was no other way out.

“I accept...” to Hakuryuu’s surprise, the other was standing now at mere inches from him, red eyes locked in light blue eyes so intensely, the prince could feel his heart pounding loudly inside his chest. The trance was broken when the witch-king grabbed his right hand and sank the dagger’s blade on his palm, blood falling freely. Hakuryuu hissed in pain and tried to recoil his hand but the witch-king’s grip was tight and pulled him back in place.

“Not yet, dummy” continued the sorcerer who raised his hand and stabbed it with the dagger, he just flinched slightly as he reached to Hakuryuu’s wounded hand and grasped it firmly, their blood mixing.

“Now we are bound by oath, you and I…you can call me Judal”

Hakuryuu could feel the swirl of magic pouring into his bloodstream from Judal’s, and realized now there really was no way turning back. And he’d hate to admit, the power surging in him didn’t feel bad either.  

 


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU with magic, Judal and Hakuryuu escape from their troubling present to start a new life.

It was already past midnight and Hakuryuu hadn’t been able to take a single minute to rest, even if he lied in bed, it was impossible for him. His eyes were glued to the ceiling, wandering back and forth, he had already memorized all the cracks and stains in it, at first he was very bothered by them but now they gave him a sense of belonging, as shallow and small as it was. He sighed soundly, rolling to his side, the room was a mess, it didn’t matter how much he tried to clean it, pieces of ceiling kept falling and the factory in the front produced a lot of smoke and dust almost every day, infiltrating the small apartment through the cracked windows.

It was hard to believe not a week ago he lived in one of the biggest houses in the country, belonging to the richest and most powerful family. He had the finest clothes, the finest things in life, gourmet food every day, personal servants that would obey his every order. But he wasn’t happy; his life was a woven web of lies, from which he walked in a fine thread about to snap, with another thread wrapping his neck, ready to suffocate him at any time. Murder and treachery, he had grown in the middle of these, he had always envied his friends, who didn’t have all the expensive things of the world, but had a family and love, the kind of fraternal affection he craved like a stranded man would crave for water in a desert.

However, it was all over, it was in the past now, even if recently. Hakuryuu was ready to start a new life, and he was grateful for the abandoned apartment complex in the outskirts of the city, behind the old factory, where the dust and smoke hid them from prying eyes with ill intentions. Of course he wouldn’t have been able to do this alone, he needed a pull, someone to trust entirely, someone to hold his hand and walk beside him, someone who didn’t try to convince him to forgive the atrocious acts of his family like his friends insisted, someone who had bled the same way he did, someone who understood the grief and bore the same wounds. The adopted child was that person, even if they barely talked, because the red eyed oracle wasn’t allowed near him, they exchanged glances, and somehow understood each other in a deeper level, no words needed. Since childhood they would share glances, they would long to talk before getting separated by a masked man, but still every time they saw each other felt special. Years had passed like this.

It had been three days ago, while Hakuryuu sat on the balcony in his room, meditating about what he wanted to do next, trying not to let the loneliness creep too close to his heart, when he heard the door to his room opening and closing slowly. There he stood, long black hair falling in obsidian waves  almost to the floor, eyes glowing with the moonlight as he approached the prince. But Hakuryuu wasn’t scared, his uneven blue eyes locked with the crimson orbs, finding in their glow some surreal comfort.

“They want to kill you next” Judal whispered when he was close to the youngest prince.

“I see…” Hakuryuu replied, expressionless. “That’s why you’re here then”

Judal remained silent for almost a minute, as he extended his hand to Hakuryuu. “Let’s run away”

It had happened in an instant, taking Judal’s hand for the first time felt like an eternity, but somehow it felt right, that his life had finally started moving, that holding this boy’s hand would take him to the right direction, away from the hell he was living in. It was a blur in his mind, the alarms screeching wildly, the search lights, the helicopters, the magic Judal used…it had been like a feverish dream.

Now he was waiting for his partner to return, he grew worried each passing minute, had he been caught? Was he all right? To lose the only person that showed concern for him was a terrifying thing to imagine, now that he was finally free, now that they both had plans, now that he had gotten to open up to someone after a lifetime, it was inconceivable.

A soft thud from the door had the former prince jumping from his place and hurrying to the entrance, Judal stood there, taking off his black raincoat, he had some blood on his lips and a black eye.

“Judal! What happened to you?!” Hakuryuu grabbed the red eyed boy’s face, inspecting him further.

“I went out for provisions and tripped, no biggie” Judal flashed a grin as he took off his bookbag and opened it quickly, pulling out fruits, vegetables, meat, fish, and a bag of mint tea.

“How did you…you stole this and got in trouble, didn’t you?” Hakuryuu stared at Judal, who shrugged nonchalantly.

“It’s nothing, don’t fret it”

“Judal…you didn’t trip, why are you lying to me?”

“…I’m not lying”

“There, you just did it again…”

“Hakuryuu…”

“All of our lives we’ve been lied to, so don’t keep lying to me”

Judal sighed softly. “I might have run into a bit of trouble, but don’t worry, they didn’t see my face”

“They?”

“A gang was  interested in my bookbag, so I had to teach them a lesson…had I used my magic, it would have been easier, but I can’t…they’ll find us if I do…so I had to deal with them the boring way”

“Judal…” Hakuryuu sighed as he held Judal’s hand, guiding him to the bed, motioning him to sit down while he looked for some bandages and alcohol.

“Hold still, it will sting a bit” the former prince said as he proceeded to clean his partner’s wounds.

Judal flinched a bit but did his best to relax, being taken care by Hakuryuu made his chest feel warm and his heart flutter as fast as a humming bird, his cheeks rose tinted.

“Thank you…and I am sorry…I lied to you”

Hakuryuu smiled gently and stroked Judal’s face. “You were trying to protect me, and I appreciate it, but I feel we’ll be better if we’re completely honest with each other, right? I trust you, after all, you saved me”

Judal blushed, and smiled almost shyly at Hakuryuu. “You saved me too, all right, no more lies, it’s a promise”

That night both of them slept close one to the other, the warmth of their bodies was soothing, it was everything they needed in an unknown world yet to discover.


	4. At odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judal finds himself debating if he should return to his chosen king. Angst, cannon timeline.

The magi watched from a far away distance at his chosen king, or who used to be his king. He couldn’t believe how heavy his chest felt just by looking at Hakuryuu, how handsome and tall he had grown, his eyes softer, but still held the same strength and determination in them.

It had been so long, more than three years from being separated, it hadn’t been easy on him, it had been so difficult but he had held on to their memories together so tightly, his king’s presence lingering within him, their achievements, goals and dreams…the idea he was needed and useful to someone, the idea that someone was the youngest prince, to whom he had loved since childhood for reasons unknown even to himself.

How he wished he could go back to that time, he would have avoided many mistakes, he would have held Hakuryuu closely and protected him from everything and everyone, he would have made sure the blue eyed boy didn’t suffer any further, he would have taken wiser decisions to achieve this. But he couldn’t, time wasn’t forgiving and he had learned in such a hard way.

His hand clenched strongly around his staff, knuckles turning red from the force he was using. It was eating him from inside, his chosen king was so close to him, closer than they had been in all those years, yet he felt so far away at the same time. Judal just wanted to run to him, to throw his arms around him and hold him tight, to apologize for everything, to apologize because he had failed him as his magi, after all, Hakuryuu had ordered him to win his fight against Aladdin and return to his side, but he didn’t, he had disappointed him.

- _I’ll throw you aside if you can’t keep up with me_ - those words richocheted in his mind, he had paid little attention to them at that time, but now they felt so heavy and haunting. It made the weight in his chest increase, the knot in his throat tighten, the noise in his mind louder. He wanted to deny it, he wanted to think those words were just said but not meant, but how was he to believe that when Hakuryuu’s rukh was so white, now that he walked side by side with the one who had separated them? Was he even needed anymore?

Judal chuckled softly, not out of happiness but out of realization, the realization he was terrified he had actually been thrown away because he wasn’t good enough for the one he cared for the most. And he felt scared, such a foreign, laughable feeling that made his vision blurry and his mind cloudy. He was a magi, he had summoned the most amount of dungeons, he had obtained great powers, he had tried very hard…but it wasn't enough.

He could go and ask, there was nothing stopping him at the time, at least not exactly physically, and he would never admit he was terrified to hear what Hakuryuu had to say, and being in general a lonely person he had no idea how to act under such pressure. As much as he wanted to be his cool self, it was almost impossible. The white rukh and Aladdin’s presence kept him paralyzed where he was standing, the distance looked short but felt longer than when he was stranded in the dark continent.

‘It’s all in my head, i’m thinking too much into it’ he would repeat to himself silently, but no matter how many times he repeated, he couldn’t move a centimeter from his place.

Judal looked down and turned on the balls of his feet, walking away, his mouth opened slightly to say goodbye even if he wasn’t to be heard, but no sound could be uttered.


	5. Teach me how to play?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judal is interested in Hakuryuu's spear skills, or more interested in Hakuryuu himself. Fluff, cannon timeline, pre fight with Gyokuen.

It had been a relatively calm day compared to others, recently, he felt so fulfilled, his body tired and sore from all that magic learning and training, from trying to keep the black rukh from the medium in check within himself. It wasn’t easy, but he needed to try his best and more if he wanted to be the magi Hakuryuu deserved, he was willing to do anything and everything to bring him glory and make him the greatest king ever. Judal had fallen asleep over the desk in his room after an intense meditation day, his red eyes fluttering open as the moon rays stroked his face, and he could hear some noises outside. He jumped up, unaware it was night already, and walked gingerly out the wooden door, to find Hakuryuu honing his spear skills.

Judal couldn’t help but stare intently at his king. Hakuryuu’s movements were gracious yet dangerous, the moon light just enhanced his handsome features, his light blue eyes glowing almost a silver color, his lips parted slightly as he panted softly, lowering his spear and looking at the night sky for a while. The raven was so distracted by how perfect Hakuryuu looked, that he didn’t notice the prince was actually calling him.

“Judal!”

“Huh? What is it, Hakuryuu?” he blinked and approached his king, his usual smile returning to his face. “Shouldn’t you be resting? After all, we need to perfect our abilities for the day we kill that witch!”

“I should be the one asking that, you should rest as well, Judal”

“I just woke up…didn’t know you kept playing with your spear like that, you’ve been doing that since forever, I’m sure you’re already very good at it”

Hakuryuu stared at Judal for some seconds, his eyes returning to the spear in his hand. “It helps me relax actually, and also helped all these years as a smoke curtain for my plans to avenge my brothers and take back my country, everyone just assumed I was completely immersed in my training, they didn’t believe I would accomplish anything”

“I always knew you were destined for greatness and glory, Hakuryuu” Judal’s expression changed, for a moment he looked determined and confident, it was rare to see those eyes full of faith in him, it was very endearing, Hakuryuu was surprised and smiled.

“I know Judal, you were the only one who believed in me”

The usual wide, cocky smile returned to the magi’s face as he placed one hand on Hakuryuu’s shoulder gently.

“I will always believe in you, I will make you the greatest king that ever walked this world!”

“As I said, I will follow your lead, and then…we will finally forge the world we want…”

“Hey Hakuryuu…”

“Hmm?”

“Teach me how to play?”

“Huh?”

“Now that I got a spear like staff, maybe it could be useful?”

“I really don’t see you doing this kind of training, are you sure?” Hakuryuu’s eyes widened slightly in curiosity at his magi’s sudden request.

“Hey, I can do a lot of things, you know” Judal looked disappointed for a moment, a childish expression on his face, but he grinned almost immediately. “Come on, Hakuryuu!”

Hakuryuu just smiled as he proceeded to explain the basics of spear combat to Judal, lifting his spear and handing it to the magi, which held unto it loosely.

“No, your grip is weak, move your wrist this way, Judal”

“Man, even holding this thing is hard…you sure are skilled, Hakuryuu”

Judal gasped softly when he felt Hakuryuu’s body against his back, his hands holding his own hands, showing him how to do it, as an adult would teach a child.

“It’s like this, see? It’s not that hard”

Judal took a while to answer, his face burning as he allowed his king to guide his movements, even if Hakuryuu didn’t look it, he was quite strong from all that hard training. Judal could hear his heart jumping in his chest, such feelings were so foreign it was exciting and annoying at the same time.

“Oi, I’m not a little kid…” he murmured

“You’d rather do it alone?”

“No, it’s fine…I’ll probably cut my own head off if you allow me to swing this thing just like that”

“Or worse, my head off” Hakuryuu replied teasingly, but continued explaining his magi the next movements.

Hakuryuu wasn’t bothered to have to repeat himself plenty of times since Judal’s attention span was so fleeting, it was obvious the raven just wanted to get closer to him, he was hardly interested in spear combat but more interested in looking at him and being together with his soon to be king. And Hakuryuu was happy to oblige, to have him stay close and humor him all night.


End file.
